Ain't it Fun?
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: The RowdyRight Boys took The Girls' Job as the crime fighters, and now they're off to live their lives. Join us as Bubbles turns- goth when Brick breaks her heart! And worst part- They have to spend a week together. Alone. Brick X Bubbles. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey My Peoples! I haven't updated my stories in a while because, SCHOOL. Plus, I didn't update right now because I just got an idea, which is this (duh!) This story is kinda related to the Paramore song. But only bits and pieces of lyrics are placed, this isn't a songfic. Anyway, you already read the summary, so let's get on with this!

I own nothing **BUT** the IDEA and Mentioning of MY OC's.

Pairing: Brick X Bubbles (Brickubbles)

NO POVs.

(Ain't it Fun?)

Chapter 1: Fun? Really?!

'_**The City of Townsville!**_

_**IS UNDER ATTACK BY BLAH BLAH!**_

**Is how it's supposed to be,' **Bubbles thought.

The Phone hadn't rang in **weeks**, and the girls thought that They weren't needed anymore.

About a week ago, The RowdyRight Boys were sent to Townsville to take care, and within a day, they became the girls replacements.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was writing in her songbook ( mentioned in 'Criminal').

'_**I don't mind letting you down easily**_

_**If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while**_

_**You're not the big fish in the pond no more**_

_**You are what they're feeding on'**_

Is all she could manage to jot down.

Brick had been being a 'little TOO nice' all week, and it bugged her.

And years before, she had a crush on him and he didn't. He rejected her.

It was **_her_** time to reject someone...

Meanwhile, Brick was scattered across his bed, thinking.

Of how Bubbles hair shined in the sunlight, her reflection, her perfection.

Did this mean he loved her?

And if he did, did she like him back?

Brick asked himself all these questions.

But he was too concerned on her and went to see what she was doing. (Nicely saying he's STALKING HER!0_O)

But then he heard her singing, Beautifully. But those weren't love song lyrics.

They were rejection.

_**"I don't mind letting you down easy**_

_**But just give it time**_

_**If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while**_

_**You're not the big fish in the pond no more**_

_**You are what they're feeding on,"**_

She sang.

Brick couldn't stand it already.

"**_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_**

**_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_******

**_Ain't it fun living in the real world_**

**_Ain't it good being all alone."_**

Brick waited for around a minute, then knocked on the window.

She flipped her head within a second, smiled, waved, and opened the window.

"Hi Brick!" She says, hugging him.

Yes, the girls had became friends with the ruffs. In fact, Buttercup was with Butch and Blossom-Boomer.

"Hey." he says quickly.

"I heard you're working on your music."

Bubbles smirks, shocking Brick.

"Yeah, some guy won't leave me alone."

Now brick was worried.

"Who?" he asks.

"It's about**_-_**"

MUAHAHAHAHA! I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER :P

So, how is it so far?

Plz review if you liked it!

(Unless you're on crappy wifi, **_especially_** on a DSi.)

1. Who do **_YOU_** think her song was about?

2. Why do you think it is the guy?

3. Who else has a thing for paramore besides me?

(My fav Paramore songs are: Still into You, Ain't it Fun, Grow Up, and Misery Business)

R&R!

Love,

MusicIsLife:)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! We left off where Bubbles was gonna tell Brick who her song was about...

I'll spoil you cuz I WUV you. Whoever guessed Brick was... HAHA! YOU GOTTA READ DUMBIES :P

Ain't it Fun?  
Chapter 2

"It was about, You,Brick. It's about you." Bubbles says.

Brick nods slowly and tried to hold back from screaming at her.

"I liked you before, in the fifth grade. And you acted all sexist and said I was a girl and that was gross for me to like you." She says.

Brick forgot all about that. So you wrote that to make me feel rejected? Bubbles, I was 10 and I didn't know what dating was. Hell, I didn't know what se-"

"You can stop there." Bubbles says, pecking him on the Cheek.

Brick felt his face get hot. He never felt like this around a girl before...

- A DAY LATER-

"Bubbles!" Professor calls.

She hurries downstairs, answering quickly with a "Yes, Professor?"

"RowdyRuff Boys Butch and Boomer are going on vacation with Buttercup, Blossom and I. We need You and Brick to watch the house this week."

"Okay, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow honey. I hope you and brick can get along."

-THE NEXT MORNING-

The night before, Bubbles recorded her song on some ringtones app and Set that ringtone for her alarm and Brick's contact. (AN: I only did that so u knew that, it's important.)

"AINT IT FUNN!" the alarm screeched.

Bubbles POV

My alarm went off, with my song, it made me happy to hear it.  
I woke up to a note on my door.

'Bubbles, when you wake up, Brick will be downstairs. We left at 6:00 am, I love you! -Professor and the girls'

I mentally groaned and went downstairs, to see Brick sleeping in the couch with Popcorn up his nose.

This is gonna be a long, long week.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I know it's short but did you like it?

1. Brickubbles fluff next chappie?

2. I've noticed I've shipped Boomubbles, Butchubbles, and now Brickubbles. Do I have Fan FECTION?

3. Was this too short?

4. Should I add in what happens at school?

I'll be back,  
Love,  
Me:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey-lo, once again audience, mah name is BREEHH!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I took a week break and I've been working on Breaking Barriers,which I have to rewrite now :(

So I've had an okay week.

Why r we talking about meh?

Let's get on with da story!

I own nothing except the plot and and a couple OCs.

_**Ain't it Fun?**_

**_Chapter 3_**

Bubbles opened her eyes to see arms snaked around her. They weren't moving, so the arms must be sleeping :)

She quickly noticed the arms belonged to brick and she panicked and jumped out of his arms.

"What are you doing in my room? Laying with me, specifically?!"

"I got tired and bored last night and I heard weird stuff so I slept in here." brick shrugged.

'What am I ever going to do with him?' she thought.

"I dunno, but it better be something about me staying here, that's for sure." Brick says quickly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I can read your thoughts."

'Dang it!' she thought.

Brick rolls his eyes as he walks out of the room, heading downstairs and opening the fridge to see Mitch standing behind the door.

"Sup, Bitch!" he says casually.

"Hi!" Bunny steps out from behind him.

"Babe, I told you to come in a little later." Mitch looks at her with a frownie face.

"Who said I was your 'Babe?'" she says, smirking.

"I did when you said you'll go out with me. That's when."

Bunny rolls her eyes as Brick and Bubbles stand there wide-eyed and mouths nearly dropping to the floor.

"How the-"

"When the-"

"Why the-" Brick and Bubbles stuttered.

"A _puff_ **dating** a _ruff_?

Isn't that against policy?" Brick says.

"Not **_anymore_**," Bubbles says, shutting the freezer door.

"Professor, Mojo and Him signed the contract stating that it's no longer against the policy." she finishes.

"Oh. Well I must be stupid."

"Yes Brick! You _surely_ must!" Mitch says stupidly.

"Quit being a prick dude!" Brick thumps him.

Mitch frowns, quickly thinks, before blurting,

"_**WE R WHO WE R!**_" He did a cartwheel and some flips not long before bunny joins in on the act.

"This got weird fast..." Bubbles stands there, staring at the odd two.

She giggles softly.

'_I wonder if Brick and I would be that way._'

"Hmm darling?" Brick steps toward her smirking.

"No-NOTHING!" she yells, blushing.

"Okay, **_suuuuurrrrrree_**." he says sarcastically, smirking.

"I'm taking a shower."

Bubbles heads over to her room, not acknowledging that brick went to take a shower. She grabs a towel, undresses, and heads to the bathroom not long before-

"What the hell?!" Brick yells,

"I told **_you_** I was in here."

Bubbles quickly covers herself as Brick's grin gets wider by the passing second.

"Unless you wanted to get In with me-"

"_**HEEEEEELLLLL NO**_!" she says, giggling.

"I didn't think you were in here. I'm bad at comprehension."

"Makes sense. But really good excuse on that. I'm done anyway. Give me a second and you'll be in the shower." he says.

"So, you know, get out. _Unless_-"

"Nope!" Bubbles says as she runs out of the bathroom, into her room.

She knew she **couldn't** say yes.

That would be **_crazy_**.

She quickly runs to the bathroom as Brick is walking out.

"Oh, making second decisions now, hm?"

"N-No I was-"

"_**Sure**_." he says, pulling her in for a kiss.

Her **first** kiss to be exact.

Her first, _perfect_ kiss.

The kiss _he_ stole.

He was hers now.

And she was _**his**_.

**_His_** indeed.

Short chappie! I did Mitch humour cuz I WUV him!

You _**WUV**_ him?

Hmmm?

Mitch: you better! You suck bouncy balls if you don't!(If you think that's dirty go f**ck yourself XDDDD)

Me: I do *hands Mitch cookie*

Mitch: :D

That's all for today guys! Any suggestions for the next chappie leave in the reviews!

I love you!

Bree :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again, audience! Mah name is BREEEEHHH!

Last Time: Brickubbles kiss:3 Mitch screaming random crap!

THIS TIME

Ain't it Fun?

Chapter 4

Bubbles quickly pulled away from Brick. Her eyes were wide, filled with terror and fright.

Why was she feeling this way?

And what was she feeling?

"Where are you going?" Brick says, confused.

'He is such an idiot! Does he even realize he just kissed me?!' Bubbles thought, hoping Brick could hear her.

And the best part,

He did.

"So! I thought you wanted me to kiss you?! You came to me in the first place, Bubbles! Quit being so confused with your life and finally get one!"

Bubbles was nearly on the verge of tears. Brick kissed her, and now he's telling her to get a life?!

She ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door as hard as she could.

The hinges of the door came flying off the door, making the door collapse.

"Bubbles!" Brick was calling her.

She simply just ignored it and sat on her bed, crying.

The only time she stopped was when she finally fell asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Bubbles felt the same arms around her, she ripped them off and stormed down the stairs, even though the arms (Brick) followed her yelling her god honest name a million times..

She didn't care right now.

Not at all, really.

All that mattered was that she had to babysit an overweight, overheight, four-year-old named Brick Jojo.

(Brick POV)

This is really stupid. After Bubbles was SO VERY DESPERATE to kiss me, she does, and when I get angry because she did something extremely stupid, she breaks her door and cries?!

And when I try to apologize, she rips me off her!

What the?

When she decides to calm down, I'll be right here.

On the couch.

Waiting.

Oh, I'll be waiting.

WAITING.

-Next chappie out soon!

So, it seems like Brick likes waiting? Maybe?

Make sure to keep an eye out for

'The Happy Moustache'! She's my cousin, who just joined FF. She's mad awesome :D

Anyway, QUESTION TIME!

1. Why was Bubbles scared after kissing Brick?

did Brick get mad after hearing a dumb thought by Bubbles?

Review my losers, BOW DOWN TO BUBBLEBERRYPIE! She's fudgi'n awesome :3

Love you my Loves,

BREE (^U^*)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! And sorry for making you wait for breaking Barriers... if you are waiting XD

I have no excuses but one word:

Period.

Don't ask, don't feel sorry, it's just what happens, it's a good excuse too, if it's real. which it is XD

I'm not getting into it, so on with my emotions and the story!

Ain't it Fun?!

Chapter 5: I'm done waiting!

Bubbles POV

I heard Brick talking on the phone with Mitch saying he's waiting.

He can wait for eternity, for all I care!

He stole a piece of my innocence, my heart.

And he's not getting it back.

I go to the bathroom to find Bunny's brown hair dye. And buttercup's black dye.

I just got an idea...

Brick POV

I've been waiting for a day for Bubbles to talk to me, she's been upstairs all day, Ignoring me.

I can't read thoughts unless the person you like likes you back.

In this case, I can't read her thoughts anymore.

Bubbles finally comes downstairs with..

Highlighted hair?!

She put brown and black in her hair?!

"I'm going to Hot Topic, I'll be back later." she says, angrily.

"No you're not!" I say, grabbing her arm.

"DON'T EVER, EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She yells at me, punching me in the face, flying off to Hot Topic.

I can't believe it.

Did I do this?

I doubt it.

Bubbles POV

God, I hate him times a million!

He's just a fat four year old that needs babysitting!

I buy my two favorite Nirvana albums, Nevermind, and Nirvana.

I get a band shirt, a few awesome looking shirts, black, ripped jeans, and a black hoodie that says

"Don't fuck with me" that is also slightly torn.

I got a pair of combat boots, and a quick pair of earrings that were just black studs.

And I was done!

I got home, ignored Brick, and did something that I might regret.

I take out my Ponytails, straighten my hair, and do my makeup.

Extremely different.

I slide into my hoodie, jeans, my nirvana shirt, and my combat boots and Change my earrings from

'Blue, It's Bubbles!' To 'Black studs'.

I actually looked like a goth, and I loved it.

I slide in my nirvana CD and turn on my favorite Nirvana song.

Nobody POV

"Here we are now, entertain us! Yeah, we're stupid, and contagious! Here we are now, entertain us!"

She sang with Kurt Cobain through the CD player.

Brick finally comes upstairs and glares at her through the broken door.

"What the hell?!"

"What the hell do you mean, what the hell?!"

"Why? Why are you like this?"

Bubbles laughs.

"Oh, Brick. How much of a dumbass are you really? Because you did this to me. It's your fault. You broke my feelings, a part of me, just vanishes.

That part, was my happiness and joy.

So, it's best if you get the fuck out of my house, NOW!" She screams.

WOAH, BUBBS!

WHAT DID I DO TO HER?!

*sobs*

Yes, you saw her! She is now badass Bubbles!

YASSS! I love her like this, really!

I hope you guys do!

1. Like the new bubbles?

2. Will Bubbles give in to her feelings for Brick?

Mitchunny, anyone?

That's it for now, Love you guys!

Bree :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fellow audiences! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating... it's certain middle school girl stuff (bullying prob) So yeah. So you guys like the new bubbles?

GOOD. She'll be this way for a while.

Ain't it Fun?

Chapter 6

"Then just leave, Brick!" She yells at him.

"You Know what? No! I'm not leaving you to all this bull!"

"GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!"

She points to the door.

"No."

Bubbles storms upstairs and slams her door, once again breaking it off the hinges.

"I JUST FIXED THAAAAAAAAATTTT!" Mitch yells from outside.

"You've got your mother and your brother, Every other undercover

Tellin' you what to say

You think I'm stupid, But the truth is

That it's cupid.

Lovin' you has made me this way

So before you point your finger

Get your hands off of my trigger!"

Bubbles sings.

"Hey hey hey! Just walk away!"

Bunny comes and sits next to her.

"Are you sure this is the real you?" Bunny asks her.

"Yes. I'm positive, Bunny! Brick wrecked my whole entire ways of life (drama queen -_-) and I can't stand it."

"Okay, let's get to school."

"Yeah."

Bubbles walks downstairs and grabs bricks ear while dragging him off to school, with Bunny and Mitch following behind.

Bunny POV

"She's cool now" Mitch whispers to me as I swat his head.

"What?!" he cries, pretending to be innocent.

"You know what." I kiss him lightly.

"Yay I knew I wasn't ronery! (it was a vine, comment if you remember the 'ronery' vine)"

Bubbles (Gwen in later chapters) POV

I swear to god if princess and her gang of bitches try to mess with me they are DYING.

I put in my headphones as I listen to my favorite 3DG song Take Me Under (one of the best three days grace songs EVER)

'Now it seems I'm fading...

All my dreams are not worth saving.I've done my share of waiting..And I've still got nowhere else to go'

I stride one foot then another as I walk to the beat, earning surprised and shocked looks from my new style.

"Bubbles?" Robin asks.

"What, Robin!?"

"Um, nothing. Sorry." she runs away, petrified.

Well there goes my only best friend besides Joy.

I was best friends with her since Kindergarten, unlike Robin and I.

Joy was always the rock-chick so she would just love me even more.

Joy pretends to look around confused.

"Hey, awesome looking stranger! Have you seen Bubbles Utonium? I think she went missing."

I smirk at her and play along.

"She went that way." i say, pointing to the ground, referring to hell.

"Good One Bubbs. You look so FRIKIN AWESOME!"

"I know right?!"

We fan girl over the new me, until of course miss Princess Lana Del Morbucks walks by, disgusted by my awesome lookingness. She obviously wants to get beat up today.

"Oh my gosh! Did Buttercup and Bunny die and give you their hair?! And did you get your clothes from the thrift store?! Their HIDEOUS!"

"Oh, you're in for something, Lana. Something that nobody would ever expect from the 'little blue girl'."

I walk up to her and push her so hard I swore I broke my arms.

She gets up, with a broken nose.

"Bubbles Utonium! Have you gone mad?!" She grins.

"Oh, better than mad. PISSED."

I punch her harder than I pushed her, earning gasps from all around.

"BUBBLES UTONIUM! MISS MORBUCKS!" Miss Keane yells, shocked.

"OFFICE, NOW!"

Why does my life have to be this shitty?!

I wish Brick were here to help me.

WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

Oh Goddangit.


End file.
